Crimson Liquid
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: can Felix survive LIMBO? rated for blood, and lemon(s)
1. till death, we will not part

Crimson liquid had coursed down his body, his small body, in which he had used to save the life of his beautiful white rose, his dynamite girl, the woman who stood above him, her arms wrapped around him. As hazy as his vision had been, he could see her tears forming and falling down onto his face, his pale face, where the honey glows that no longer glow had once been. He rose a shaky hand towards her, a bloody glove cupped her cheek lightly, hardly with any pressure behind it. He was weak and quickly slipping away. She held onto his hand firmly, squeezing it, feeling his life drain away, she cried harder. Soon two other figures came up close, a little girl and a giant, two friends of his, to see him off at this sad end of his story. He blinked, parting his lips slightly in a sort of smile but said nothing, his wife cursed, cursed to the skies, to the heavens, to anyone who would care to listen to the lament of a widowed woman for the second time. she held him, her love, her everything close to her as his breathing began to subside. His eyes began to close, slowly, softly, tears falling from his anemic eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Crimson liquid had coursed down his body, his small body, in which he had used to save the life of his beautiful white rose, his dynamite girl, the woman who he had died in the arms of.

Because you don't come back when you die outside of your game.

To end the Christmas season in a bit of a low tone.

I'll probably write something happy after this.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	2. A walk through LIMBO

**hmm…so apparently people like this story, so i guess i'll just put something together to change the original one-shot into a full story.**

**I'll probably just recycle a plot i've already used before for another story i wrote.**

**Crimson Liquid ****chapter 2 - LIMBO**

He bleed on Tamora as she carried him as quickly as i could to the infirmary. he clung to life, hardly breathing, hazy and in a daze. He heard tamora say something but all he could hear was muffled cries and the beastly screams of the cy-bugs that attacked them in the first place. bleeding at the mouth now, he only wished to be relieved of his pain. he moaned solemnly (if that makes sense) then, after what seemed to last hours, his eyes closed, murmuring under his breath, Tamora.

He didn't breath, nor did he need to anymore. There was no light when he opened his eyes right away but things began to clear up.. He stood in a grayscale of his former life, waking up in his bed in his penthouse. He looked around but there was no sign of life. He called out, but nobody answered. he searched through the apartment building but everyone was gone, all of their belongings were still there, untouched. "Oh my…" He mouthed, but no sound came out. he tried to say more but he was mute. disturbed, he continued his search. Though he couldn't talk, he could hear his foot steps as he walked through the apartment and even when he left, an ominous wind greeted him, nearly blowing his hat off his head. it was loud, he could hardly hear anything above it but he could hear something, like the sound of a rock repeatedly being smashed into the ground hard. It came from the buildings he had built for those who had their games unplugged. The wind blew harder as he got closer to the growing sound of the rock being smashed into the ground. He peeked around the corner and then the smashing sound of the rock had stopped along with the wind. it went dead silent. Suddenly a burning fever washed over felix, he grew dizzy then fell to his knees, and passed out.

His eyes fluttered open, a dim light that hung from the celling had come into view along with a man wearing heavy armor who stood above him, his arms behind his back. Felix noticed they had been in a tent for the sides of the tent had been nailed down and cool air had been wafting through the opening. As soon as his vision cleared, Felix took in a deep breath and winced in pain. A bandage was tightly wrapped around his body, stopping his bleeding but didn't help much with his breathing though the hospital respirator he wore took care of that job."Don't move." The man in the armor had said, "I'll go get your wife, she's been worried sick about you." Felix pondered on what he said, "My wife?" he said slowly to himself. He went back to staring at the ceiling and realized He couldn't remember a thing. "I have…a wife…?" He tried to think but nothing came to him, not a single thing. He didn't know how he got hurt, or where he was, or even who he really was. The man in armor came back, following behind him was this beautiful blonde woman who had been wearing the same uniform as the man, but fit to her bosomy figure. She sat down next to Felix.

"He's suffered sever damage to his nervous system," The doctor began. "Its best he gets plenty of sleep and stays off of his feet for a while." The woman, putting on a strong face to hide her sorrow faced the doctor, thanking him then looking back at me. "Felix…" she said softly. Assuming that was his name, Felix answered, "….Who are you Ms…?" shocked she jumped back a bit, not expecting the answer she received. "Its me, Tammy, Tamora, you'r wife. Don't you remember…?" Felix shook his head he best he could. "I'm afraid i don't mam'. All i remember is being knocked out, and then waking up here." Felix sat up, "But you said you are my wife Ms, does that mean you know what happened to me…?" Tamora didn't answer, she tried to fight back the tears that were developing in her eyes. She knew Felix couldn't help it, and that this wasn't her, or Felix's fault, but she just couldn't believe her husband had forgotten who she was and what happened. after a long silence, a little girl with dirty hair tied back into a pony tail walked in and looked up at felix, grimacing at the bandage around his body. "You ok Mr. Fix it?" she asked. Felix didn't answer, but opened his mouth to respond with, "…Are you talking to me…?" Vanellope paused. "Well, yeah, thats your name isn't it?" Felix looked down, "I don't know little girl." Vanellope's mouth dropped into a sort of disbelief to his answer. She looked over at the woman who sat in the chair, he head hung saying nothing to either of them. "Tamora…" the girl said. "He's lost his memory." She said. "I know." Tamora said solumly.

"Oh thank god your ok" Ralph said, picking up felix and hugging him. Felix winced and moaned in pain and Ralph quickly put him down. "S-sorry…" he said nervously. Felix looked up at Ralph, confused at who this giant was and what relationship they had. "Well you're a big fella, who might you be?" Felix asked, recovering from the bear hug received. Ralph paused for a minute then chuckles slightly. "y-your kidding…Felix, its me, Ralph!" Felix shook his head. "I don't remember you sir, i'm sorry." "Fix it heres got brain damage, he can't remember anything." said Vanellope walking from behind Felix. "No way…" Ralph said "Way, butt brains. Anyway, we have to get him to bed said the doctor, but i have a better idea." Vanellope said, snickering a bit." "Vanellope this is serious." said Ralph, "Come on Felix, i'll take you to your room." Felix hesitated for a moment. "Can you please tell me…who am i?" "Can i explain it to you in the morning…?" Felix thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Ok…" Ralph and Felix started for the apartment building.

"Is this where i live…why are there so many medals on the wall." Felix asked, taking his had off and hanging it up on a hook by his door. "Well, in this game, if you are able to make it to the top of the building and stop me from destroying the apartment, you get a medal, a pie, and i get thrown off a building into mud." "golly, that sounds terrible." "Yeah, but…well, you wouldn't remember, but i've learned that it isn't all that bad." Felix paused. "That bad..you were thrown off a building, and because of me…?" "Not entirely. "What do you mean…?" "i'm a bad guy felix." Felix gasped and stepped back. "A bad guy…this isn't a trap is it…?" "No no, its not. we're friends felix. Sometimes you would call me brother for reasons i'm not completely sure of." "…Are we brothers?" "I don't think so." Ralph said. "Anyway, its getting late, you should be getting to bed, as should I." "Ok…Thank you, Ralph." Felix said a bit shaky.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling noticing that this was the same place he saw in that dream he had. He hoped he would sleep soundly tonight and maybe find himself with his memory back.

**Felix kind of reminds me of Thor. you know, with the magic hammer and all that bizz.**

**hope its still good.**

**chapter 3 on the way.**


	3. Night

**Ah….chapter 3.**

**its 3 am and i have way too much time on my hands.**

**Crimson Liquid chapter 3 - Night**

The ground was cold, grass poked under his nose and made him sneeze until he woke up. he picked himself off of the ground that he saw had lost its color again. He woke up where he had passed out the last time he visited this cinereal world, searching for the source of the smashing noise he heard. he looked around and still didn't see anybody. He slowly picked himself off of the ground, his hand brushing up against something on his side he hadn't noticed he had before. It was a hammer, but what was it for? he looked down at it, but when he looked up, a much larger figure appeared like a silhouette. Felix jumped back and out of an instinct he didn't know he had, grabbed his hammer and cocked his arm back as if he was ready to hit something. The black figure didn't move much, it only fidgeted a bit, shifting from left to right slowly. Felix recognized the shape. it was the big fellow he had met earlier that day. 'Ralph?' he thought. the figure moved, as if he looked up at me and pointed to himself questioningly. the figure nodded, then felix heard a deep voice that he was sure came from the figure but it didn't sound like Ralph to his knowledge. 'Yes, Ralph is my name.' Felix swallowed hard, and tried to say something but again he was mute. 'you don't talk here, you think. thoughts get projected here better than words do. its the opposite here in LIMBO.' Felix paused for a moment… 'thoughts…' he could hear himself finally. 'there you go.' Ralph's silhouette said again. 'what am i doing here…you said i'm in LIMBO…whats that?' Felix asked. 'You see, Felix, you are dead, well, mostly dead. its a miracle you woke up from the coma you where in.' Felix cut in. 'A coma? for how long?' 'almost two weeks.' Felix bit his lip. 'you're here because you are hanging in-between life and death. LIMBO is a death trap, if you can make it, you gain your life back. If you don't, you'll die, game over.' Felix gasped, 'die…wait…Ralph didn't die, but his silohuet, you, are here…why?' 'if you escape, you never really leave LIMBO entirely. I am the part of Ralph that couldn't escape LIMBO.' Felix nodded. 'there are others here too, if you are interested, you can follow me.' Felix nodded slowly and followed Ralph's silohuet towards the train to game central station.

The place looked abandoned, a lot of the games gates had been closed and the signs that stood above the games had gone out, a few blinking lights had remained but other than that, it was dark, and nearly lifeless. However there had been at least three games with fully functional gates and signs. PacMan was one of them, also the Tappers bar and Hero's Duty. Felix stood in front of its gate for a moment. unlike the two other games, its gate had been torn open and had only a small space to fit into to get in. it was very frightening. 'are you coming?' said ralph's silohuet. Felix quickly caught up to him as they headed down the hall and towards PacMan. he looked around and saw that one more game had its lights on, but they were dim and hardly visible. 'Sugar rush.' it read. 'come on.' Ralph pushed me a bit. by the looks of it, the train that led to PacMans world had been ripped off its tracks and gone missing. it was instead replaced with a long walk way. Felix heard the ominous wind again, a bad feeling shaking down his spine.

'are you ok..?' ralph asked. '…i have a bad feeling about this…' he said sheepishly. he looked up at ralph, meaning to look him in the face but instead looked at nothing but the black void that replaced it. he quickly turned his head away and said, 'b-but i'm ok.' he faked a smile and continued walking with Ralph down the long, dark hallway.

"I'm telling you, he's dead." Felix heard a high pitched voice say. "No he's not, look, he's still breathing." said a voice he knew all too well for it had been different than any voice Felix had heard so far. he opened his eyes, ralph and the little girl from yesterday stood over him, their faces growing into big grins. "See, i told you he wasn't dead!" the girl teased. "But i-" Vanellope cut it, "Hey Fix-it, you ok?" Felix sat up, a pinching pain arouse in his lower abdomen, forcing him onto his back again. "ouch!" "Hey, be careful, we just re-wrapped your bandages." Ralph said. Felix nodded and said, "Thank you, Ralph. ah, golly…how long was i out for…?" "only a night this time Felix." the girl answered. Felix nodded and asked, "By the way, whats your name little missy?" The girl grinned even wider. she took a step back and puffed her chest into the air proudly and said, "Vanellope Von Schweets!" she said loudly. Felix laughed and said, "Its nice to meet you again, Vanellope." "Yeah yeah, mrs. show-off. Hey Felix, Tamora said she was coming over to visit later this afternoon since the arcade is closed for the day now." Felix nodded, pretending to understand. "You don't know what i'm talking about do you…?" "Not a clue." Ralph sighed "Do you remember, we are video game characters. We work at 's arcade. we are in a game called fix it felix jr. you are fix it felix jr. You, just last year, got married to Sarg. Tamora Jean Calhoun." "You mean the beautiful blonde woman…Gee, she sure is beautiful." Felix's honey-glows began to act up a bit. "Yeah." "Wow…how did i pull that off?" "To be honest, i'm not sure…"

**(LEMON WARNING. just thought i might tell yah')**

Felix laid in bed all day, eating the pie the nice-landers had gave to him and listened to the ramblings of Vanellope. afterwords Felix had most of the afternoon to myself to use for sleep and a few other things too. It was then, it the midst of a nap, Tamora entered Felix's room, pulling up a chair next to his bed and sitting down next to him. she smiled and ruffled his hair softly and kissed his cheek. Felix kissed her back. the next thing they know, Tamora was on top of felix, rapidly undressing each other as she whispered to him, "Do you remember me Felix….do you remember me….i love you felix, I love you so much. I thought i lost you." tears dribbled down her cheeks. Though he didn't remember her clearly, he recognized the feeling she gave him. How bright she made his honey glows glow, how hard she made his little heart thump and though he could not move himself, he had no problem with being dominated, not by her. their kisses were sloppy and needy, groping at each other with an un-dying thirst for each other. loose articles of clothing found their way to the floor, their hot bodies running against each other, kisses muffling their moans. Felix let his hands wander around her body, her full figured hips he loved to caress so much. he pinched her soft skin gently, not hurting her but exciting her. Tamoras moans led to his own stiffening member to stand almost completely erect, pressing against her stomach, he said under his breath, "T-ta-tamora…oh." They kissed deep, removing the rest of their clothing before tamora moved herself above his member. slowly they moved in unison. their hips pushing on and off each other in a swift movement that made it especially pleasurable for Felix. he gripped the sheets tight, biting his lip, trying to dampen his moans. she slowed down, not wanting to finish quite yet. gently, she hugged felix, pressing her chest against his and continued moving. Felix's face burned, his honey glow acting up as bad as it does when he's in heat. he couldn't hold it any longer. "Tamora!" he screamed, and climaxed.

nuzzled in her chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying on his bed as they left their high. Tamora pressed her face into Felix's hair. "I thought i lost you…" Felix nodded. "I'm sorry i scared you, i didn't mean to…can you tell me what happened?" Tamora paused. "There was an accident with another cy-bug escape. we lured it back to my game, but in the process, it shot you." Felix looked down at the bandage that was wrapped around his body. "Do you remember me, Felix…?" Felix didn't say anything for a while. "I remember that i love you." he said finally.

**Aeyyyy so much free time on winter break, i love it!**

**Ughh… i'm starving… and its only 5:05 am…..**

**(/= _ =)/**

**Chapter three coming up…**


	4. Slender

**I hate it when i make spelling mistakes….**

**still trying to figure out my new macbook pro (which is amazing by the way!)**

**anyway….on to the story. **

**again, i own nothing. especially not slender.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Tamora told stories to Felix about their life thus far and how they had come to meet. He listened intently but was still in the dark on a few things such as why Ralph accepted being thrown off of a building every time he reached the top. "Wait a minute…" Felix said. " If I was in bed during the day, who is playing the role of me when someone plays?" "Q-bert." He nodded. "Nobody really seemed to notice, which is good." Tamora half smiled. Felix looked beyond Tamora, out of the window at the large glass window that separated the two worlds. "golly…Thats amazing…and its always been like this…?" "For as long as i know, i was a fairly new game around the time i met you." she paused. "You know, you would have been the second husband i would have lost if you died." felix gasped softly. "really…?" "Yes." there was a short pause. suddenly, felix became dizzy. Holding onto his head, he leaned forward a bit. "Felix, are you ok…?" Tamora asked. "I don't…" Felix began. he shut his eyes tight, the pain getting stronger. "i'll get a doctor!" Tamora said quickly and ran out of the room. Felix fell to his side, burning up, he threw all of his blankets off of him and stretched trying to cool his burning body down. he screamed, he felt his heart beat rise, beads of sweat running down his body. He inhaled hard and passed out.

Ralph and Felix reached the end of the long walk to pac mans world, it was a maze with high walls reaching the ceiling. Ralph's silhouette became hard to see since the background had been dark and grey. "this place is a maze, you know that…?" Ralph''s silhouette had said. "Y-yes, i can see it is…where are we going…?" he didn't answer. we took only three turns then ended up at a small door, hardly big enough for Felix to squeeze into. Ralph's silhouette went in first, then motioned for Felix to follow him. He closed the door behind us. The room was pitch black, Felix couldn't even see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. "Ralph, where are we…?" "oh, hold on." he heard a click then a second later, the light came on. just the same as the rest of this world, it was a greyscale. There were others in this room other than ralph and Felix. There was a very tall man in a black suit standing in the corner. his gangly arms nearly reached the floor. He looked at his white skin, he saw he had no facial features, it was just a smooth surface with tiny indents for where the features would have been. next to him was a three headed black dog with glowing white eyes. they all snarled and occasionally barked my way but didn't move. There was also another familiar figure, one he remember from the living world. A woman, dressed in armor. She had a tiny waist, full hips and breasts that he was sure had outmatched any Felix had ever seen. she looked at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. Ralph walked up from behind me and said, "There is no reason to be afraid." He pulled up a chair. "Sit, we are not your enemies, Felix." He hesitated, then sat down. Uncomfortably, he fidgeted in his chair.

"Everyone," Ralph started. "This is Felix. He's currently straddling through LIMBO." There was no sound. Felix swallowed hard. The woman stood up, looked at me and said in a low tone, "This is no place for you." "Tamora." Ralph cut in. Felix jumped, Tamora? he thought. "Stop the act Ralph, we already know what you were planning to do!" "What, act?" Felix asked. Ralph quickly exchanged looks between Tamora's silhouette and Felix. He sighed and looked at Tamora. "Do it." Felix quickly looked around, worried, holding tightly onto his chair. The man standing in the corner moved closer to Felix without walking. he glided across the floor as if he was floating and sprouted four tentacles from his back. Felix jumped out of his chair and ran for the exit, terrified. The tentacles wrapped around Felix tightly, nearly strangling him. he shut his eyes and let out a terrible scream. the other silhouettes crowded around him, then he blacked out.

His eyes flew open, his heart beat going faster than normal then gradually slowing back down to normal after he found that he was back in the real world. "Gee Willikers…" Felix said, resting his head on his hand. a few minutes later Tamora ran in, Gene following after her. Embarrassed by his skimpy clothing, Felix quickly reached for the blankets he threw off of him and covered himself. "Fix-it are you ok?" "yeah…" He replied slowly. "I am." Tamora hugged him tight and said, "Don't you ever do that too me again…i was so scarred. i thought i lost you again…" Gene looked at felix, a half smile on his face. "Maybe i should check him out a bit more." Gene began. "After all, i do have a PHD nursing." **(Because we all know Gene has something with Felix **

**there…) **"Oh, no thank you…huh…whats your name…?" Gene didn't answer. he just left, closing the door behind him.

**(You know….i really want to keep this a one-shot and get rid of the rest of the chapters…)**

**last chapter is next.**


	5. Pearched On The Edge Of Insanity

**Ah…my leg hurts…i don't know what it is. Maybe because i've been sitting around the house all day doing nothing (because i was sick)**

**but the good thing is i got automatic spell check to work, so we're all ok.**

**lets hope it will save the mistakes i miss.**

There he was, a shell of his former self, the once proud and ambitious man that had married the fair and commanding Tamora Jean Calhoun now laid on the cold hard floor of a place that was but a stranger to him. he could not move nor could he open his eyes anymore than he had them. His body burned with a fire so intense, he could feel his skin crawl. more sweat beat down his forehead and off to his ears. the only thing he could hear was the sound of silence, that dreaded, screaming silence. back in his monochromic world, back in LIMBO, he found himself lost, without a way back to the living world, teetering between dead and lifelessness, this might be his last life. He knew all too well he wouldn't come back, he knew he never should have survived, but at the very gates of the end, he was given mercy for the tears and whaling of his love had brought him back. he herd her lament and cried. Oh how he couldn't bare to see her cry, even the thought of such a proud, strong willed woman such as Tamora crying at the feet of such a lilliputian man had broken his heart, also to know that he was that man. he would never want to see it, he would never want to be there that day she will do that for he knows he couldn't take it. Fate had brought him here this day, all of these days, and fate shall bring them together again. It saved him those moons ago, and it shall save him now. He was not afraid anymore, he would come back, a better man than when he left. Tightly he clenched his fists, his finger nails nearly piercing his skin. he bit back a scream for the pain had been heavy on him. his whole body was sensitive to pain now that he had been so close to dead. He raised himself till he was sitting up, shaking terribly at his elbows, he pushed farther, gravity shoving his weak body back down. He forced his eyes to open wider as his body began to work with him finally. he had been in true darkness now, but he didn't care. He was going to find a way out of here, back to his life, his friends, his Tamora. Finally coming to his feet, nearly falling forward onto his face, he reached out for something to prop himself up on. when he found nothing, his weight forced him to drop to his hands and knees, the gravity beating down on his small frame. tears flooded his eyes, frustrated he pushed with all of his might, his arms and legs both trembling, back to his feet and ran. Without a direction to follow he kept running, forward and away from this nightmare that wouldn't end. hunched over from the gravity's weight which seemed to get heavier as he ran. He tripped, twice, then again, falling down onto his face, tumbling on the ground, then stopping. he didn't pick himself up this time. he was tired, he couldn't go on any longer. he was getting nowhere but nowhere. he cried harder, then heard footsteps. he squeezed his eyes tightly and silenced his sniffling. a big hand picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Felix, leaving so soon…?" it was Ralph's silhouette again."You tried to kill me…" Felix said in a low tone."Yes well, nobody really 'survives' LIMBO." Felix could hardly more, his limbs hung from hie body, limp and numb. "Why can't i more…?" He muttered. "Because this is practically Hell, Felix" Ralph laughed. "You will be joining us soon, and then, it will be your family, your friends, and then we will be redeemed back into the real world" He threw Felix to the ground and put his large foot onto of is head. The heavy gravity had pulled felix to the ground hard, and the weight of Ralph foot on his head alone made him scream in pain. "P-please…Stop…" "No." Ralph applied pressure, now really intending on killing Felix. He screamed louder, tears streaming from his eyes. he quickly started thinking of a way out of this place. then, almost automatically, his hand moved towards his bend, and pulled out a cold piece of metal. like muscle memory, he lifted his arm, intending on hitting ralph foot, and let go. as hard as he could, he had smashed one of Ralph's toes into the ground. Ralph raised his foot and let out a terrible cry. As quickly as he could, Felix got back to his feet, and ran away, ignoring the cursing and the yelling from the ralph Impostor. running as fast as he could, his hat nearly falling off of his head he didn't stop. it was then that he found out where he was. he was still stuck in the pac mans world, but was trapped in the maze. he turned a corner but jumped when he saw the tall man again, heading toward him. he turned back and headed down another way, encountering the man several times. he had finally found the exit, but black tentacles had found their way towards felix and wrapped themselves around his torso. he struggled to get out of them as they brought him back to the man. he was there, face to face with the man. he broke his arm free from his bandage and smacked the hammer against the white pasty skin of the man with not face. his tentacles dropped felix and he continued for the door again, entering the long, dark tunnel he had crossed with Ralph.

"Felix isn't breathing!"

"Oh my god, get a doctor!"

"He's dead!"

"No he's not, he can't be!"

"I'm so sorry…."

"No, he's not dead! Felix!"

"Oh god…oh god he's dead!"

"No he's not! shut the hell up!"

"Feliiiiix!"

Out of breath and out of the tunnel, he searched for his game. running down the hall, passing several other games on his way, once he reached his gate he saw that it was closed, the sign above it was blown out and nearly broken. he looked all around game central station, the game that had once had their lights on before had now been out and the only option left was one they had forgotten to rid of. "Sugar Rush…" he thought to himself. he quickly made his way to the sugar rush gate and squeezed through the space that was left open. the train that lead to the game had still been there, but it was old, the pieces of grey candy had been falling off, smelt bad and where rotting. he boarded the train and hopped for the best.

One can only think of a nightmare as dark as this one. this entire world was dead. the candy trees where now black, wilting, and flaking away along. the pink skies and mountains where now grey, the grass blanched and the sweet smell of candy in the air had long been forgotten. the rainbow road that lead to this world had turned black and thin and was fading away quickly. There was only one road to follow now, and that road was the road to El Dorado **(wouldn't that be great!)** the road to the Candy Castle.

**I lied about this being the last chapter, there is much more to come.**

**yeah, i'm burned out for the night.**

***Heads desk***

**Sorry again for spelling mistakes or if anything doesn't sound right….**


	6. Black Stones part 1

**Working on a Microsoft 2000 computer and this thing is sloooooooooooooow…..**

**Geeze…**

Part 1

The puzzle pieces had been coming together but there was still a thick crevice between Felix and the real world he had to find his way through. With only one place to go, he didn't hesitate. Walking over the black mountains in which were once rich with candy and liquorish trees had now been nothing but a lost memory only familiarized with the few standing trees that hadn't completely vanished with time. The cotton candy clouds were either clouds of smoke that dropped ash instead of sprinkles, or where not clouds at all but blank spaces where the gray sky could peak its face trough to welcome whoever may pass by with its dying presence. There were once flowing streams of liquid candy and chocolate that seemed to feed the land, but now they have gone, the paths they had flowed down were dried up and the land in them cracked, deep and wide, nearly breaking one half of the mountain from the other. Felix climbed upon a dead gumdrop to get a better lay of the land, which had been disappearing faster than he thought. He could see that there was no horizon anymore; the land was literally eating itself. 'Jiminy…' he thought solemnly. Suddenly the gumdrop he had been standing on caved in, making a loud cracking sound. Felix tumbled back onto the stable land and watched as the gumdrop along with a little bit of its surrounding land had fallen down the mountain side and hitting harshly the ground below. Felix swallowed hard and carefully followed.

It seemed the closer he got to the castle the colder it got. The ground began crunching under his feel like snow and breaking away like ice sheets that had nothing under them. He stepped gingerly until he reached a sign that he recognized from his past visits to this world. A long flag tied to two poles at the opposite ends of a long track that had been painted with lines going from one side to another. 'The race track…Vanellope…' he thought. A splitting headache came upon instantly. He held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes tightly and falling to his knees. Imaged flashed in his eyes, times he had forgotten but suddenly remembered. He remembered, it was all coming back to him now. The memory he had lost was coming back to him as if he had been smacked in the face with a hammer.

**Short chapter, more will come once I get back home…**


	7. Black Stones part 2

**watching football an eating pop tarts, LETS GO!**

**Alright part 2!**

Thunder had begun to rumble and dark clouds moved in from the loud booms of thunder had snapped felix out of his daze. He faced the castle again and began running. Something told him that what he was looking for was inside, and that something was his key out of here.

"Felix can you hear me!?"

"Ma'm hes in a coma."

"Bullshit!"

"Tamora call down please,"

"NO! i'm not having this happen to me again! Please Felix!"

"Tamora its no use…"

"Felix…not again…"

He breathed out heavily and pushed open the large front doors, leading to the main hall of the Candy Castle, in its towering glory. like the rest of this world, it was dying and decaying and smelled of sour candy. Pieces of the roof had caved in and a few of the columns that held them up had toppled onto of each other as well. it was dark up ahead, nearly as black as the packman maze had been. he continued on, jumping over the giant pieces of crackers and cookie that had made up the ceiling that had fallen down, creating more of an obstacle for him. as he continued, he saw something, another figure but it wasn't a silhouette, he could see the details just like felix saw his. He was stuck in this world along with him. he got closer, and recognized him. He had a big round bald head connected to a long neck that came out of what looked like a bugs body. it had terribly long legs and a thick body, two antennas sticking out as the tail of this beast. It had been King Candy when he had fused with the cy-bug. Felix jumped back, for he had looked in his direction though his eyes had been soft, unlike the terrifying look he had given us when he was trying to kill us. he raised his head, looking strait at Felix with a shocked look on his face. Felix's legs shook for he was certain Turbo had died. Felix watched as the king had sat up, getting back on his legs, his six, pointy, long legs. **(I hope this makes sense, i have a terrible time trying to explain what he looks like.)** 'You're stuck here too….?' Felix heard his thoughts. '…y-yeah… Turbo…i thought you died. 'don't call me that anymore…i'm not turbo…i'd rather you call me king candy…or just don't call me at all. i'm nothing.' Felix paused. 'you're not nothing-' 'then why am i here?' he cut in. he walked closer to Felix. 'why am i here if i am nothing? I'm stuck here in LIMBO and so are you…we are nothing…' 'thats not true!' Felix raising his voice a little. 'We can get out of here!' 'you can get out of here, nobody wants me, i'm a villain, i mean look at me!' the king screamed. 'This is where i belong, in the middle of nowhere, living in nothingness, to die in the hole i dug, its all my fault.' The king settled, going back to his spot in the middle of the circle that was the kings court. 'King, you can change…' 'don't try to change me, i already have. i had the best job in the whole world, and i gave it up. unlike Ralph, i didn't have a chance to go back, and i don't want to. I have no game to return too, and there is nobody that wants me.' Felix didn't respond because he knew it was true. The King was worse than a villain, a true psychopath with nowhere to go. 'i won't force it on you…' felix finally said, walking closer to the king. 'but, i need to get out of here.' 'of corse, because you have family, right, and friends?' Felix nodded. The King got up again, and headed towards the front door of the castle. 'why are you still here…is there something you came to get?' 'to get out of here, yes.' 'how did you die?' Felix paused. 'i was shot by a cy-bug.' The king nodded and continued to the door, pushing it open and exposing himself to the outside. it was poring rain, making it hardly visible and foggier than it was earlier. lightning pounding the ground, shaking it furiously. 'what you need to do is go back to Hero's Duty, what you're looking for is there. but you'd better hurry, you won't last long, not here.' he said, turning around and heading back in. As Felix stepped outside, he heard a growl of a dog, then suddenly the three headed dog he remembered from earlier had attacked him, snatching his hat off of his head. Felix jumped back screaming. the dogs tore the hat apart amongst the three of them and swallowed it. they then put their attention back to Felix, licking there lips, they charge, Felix blinking widely he gasps.

**Alright, last chapter coming up soon as long as i don't try to add any more, but i admit writing this it fun ;D**

**i'll write the next chapter after this, maybe change it up a do a short yaoi one-shot with FelixXRalph.**


	8. Nothing but Nothing

blood dripped from the fresh wound on his face, falling down onto his pant leg. Spit spattering against his cheeks from the wild dog, barking at him fiercely. he opened his eyes after Felix realized he hadn't been mauled to death yet. he saw that the king had thrown himself in front of Felix, using himself as a shield. he fought the dog back using his own claws and sharp teeth to pierce through the dogs skin. eventually the dog had stopped fighting and moving all together. Its limp body slamming hard onto the ground below. the king looked back at him, his eyes stained with anger, but softened again when he saw the terrified look on Felix's face.

He stared at Felix's bitter eyes that had been bereaved of their color and earlier "spark" he wanted to say. His eyes went abate and he shook out of his blood rage. '…thank you…' Felix finally said. the king nodded. Felix picked himself off the ground, brushing his soaked hair with his gloved hand. He looked down at the shreds that had been his hat, sighing in relief that it wasn't any worse than that. 'we should get moving…' 'you're going with me?' Felix asked. 'i'm just making sure you get home safe.' felix felt a slight warm in his cheeks and said ok under his breath. 'climb on my back' The king lowered his back for Felix to get on. He hesitated for a moment, then agreed. He figured that if the king really wanted to rid of him, he would have it by now.

once he had gotten onto his back, he heard a terribly wretched sound that sounded above everything else he could hear, even above the rain. He and the king turned around and saw that the castle had been sinking into the nothingness that the rest of the world was disappearing into. the curtain wall crumbled and cracked, breaking apart along with its other surrounding main building tilted then crumbled in chunks down into the nothingness along with the rest of the castle.

'we should get moving' the king had said. he spread his wings, they fluttered quickly and in no time at all, they were in the air flying quickly towards the exit, the dead world disappearing behind them.

Back at game central station, things had gotten worse. much like what happened to 'Sugar Rush', it was eating its self away. the games that had been to the left of 'Sugar Rush' had vanished into the white void of nothingness that was left behind. Felix climbed off of the back of the king who stood beside him, his head down. 'Whats happening…?' 'LIMBO is dying…the closer you are to getting out of here, the weaker it gets.' The king pointed in front of him at a game that was across the walk way from them. The sign above it read, "Hero's Duty" 'go, your ticket out is in their.' '…But what about you?' The king didn't answer, instead he started for the curtain of nothingness that had been eating the world. scared he would jump off, Felix ran to him and grabbed ahold of his sleeve. 'No! you, you aren't just going to jump…are you?' the king looked back at him, an empty stare. suddenly, his gaze when over Felix's head. quickly wrapping his arms around felix, he flew into the air, dodging a huge chunk of the floor that had been thrown at them.

'Where do you think you're going…this is your home now, Felix!' Felix recognized the voice. he turned around while still being in the kings arms and saw that it was the Ralph impostor. 'You must get out of here!' The king said sternly to Felix. Felix nodded and jumped out of the kings grasp and headed towards the "Hero's Duty" door.

'You will not esca-' The king slammed his tail into the Ralph impostors face with such force, it threw him back into a wall, its surface broken and falling apart.

'You must go!' the king said to Felix again, pointing to Hero's Duty. 'quickly!'

The Ralph impostor had gotten back up and screamed, 'No!' he began charging at them, his big feet thudding against the floor, his arms cocked back for a punch. Felix didn't hesitate. he squeezed through the opening that was left in the gate. once he made it to the other side, he didn't look back. All he heard was the struggle between Ralph and the king.

He was almost home.

**Happy Valentines day and what not.**

**and hurray for the singles out there!**

***FISTPUMP***

**i am a proud member of S.A.D**

**Singles Alliance…uh….D**

**i forgot what the D stands for…**

**oh well.**


	9. The Last Gate

**Another shortie.**

**i'm sorry, i didn't have a lot of time since i was too busy playing sims.**

**(Just got the great idea of making Tamora and Felix on sims 3)**

Silence covered the land, almost as if time itself had stopped. this gray nightmare had almost been over, the puzzle was clear now and the only thing left to do, was find the way home. He didn't necessarily know what it was he was looking for, but it he had a feeling he would know when he found it. Felix noticed that this place was very unsettling and made him excruciatingly nervous for some reason. of course, walking through hell with one foot in its fires it already uncomfortable, but something about this one world compared to all of the others seemed…scarier. the farther he walked in, the quieter his foot steps got until he couldn't hear them anymore. the ominous wind had returned, filling the dead world with an even emptier feeling than before.

Felix began hearing footsteps, but they weren't his. Felix turned quickly behind him, but didn't see anybody. he looked in all directions hastily, his heart pounding. for a moment, he decided to ignore it and continue on, but when he had faced the right way again, a gun had been pointed to his forehead. the cold metal froze him on the spot. he looked up and saw another figure he remembered seeing in the pac-man room. it was the woman that had looked like Tamora.

'leaving so soon?'

Felix didn't answer. the woman swung her arm back, and smacked Felix in the face with the gun and hit the ground hard. he didn't move, instead he just stayed on the ground, his nose bleeding. he felt the gun being pointed at the back of his head as he laid on the ground, completely unresponsive.

'Answer me!' she spoke fiercely. Felix reached his arm behind him and grabbed the woman's wrist. turning himself around, leaning the tip of the gun to his chest, he said under his breath, 'Tamora'

the trigger was pulled, flesh ripping and blood spattering on the ground he had laid on.

**still deciding if i want the story to end on a good note.**

**i love cliff hangers.**

**like in the Hobbit.**

**i swear i almost cried when the credits came up right after one of the most exciting parts of the movie.**


	10. I need you, stay with me in hell

**ok ok, THIS**

**is the second to last chapter.**

**promise.**

**no strings, i'm letting it all out now.**

He opened his eyes after the gun had exploded, breathing heavily and noticing he hadn't died after he had been shot. he saw her. straddling him, the gun still pointed to his head. the woman had no face, so it was impossible to read her expression.

'what..did you call me?' she said.

Felix swallowed hard and said, 'T-tamora…'

She moved the gun from his forehead and back to her side. she grabbed onto Felix collar slowly, lifting his torso up until he was face to face with her. she had remained straddled on him so he couldn't move his legs. he blinked and looked into the dark form that resembled his wife. without warning she punched him hard. his cheek stung sharply and his nose began to bleed harshly. another sharp blow was thrown at his eye, in which had turned blue and swelled up quickly. broken off parts of his teeth began flying out of his mouth along with small pools of blood. suddenly she stopped, leaving Felix limp on the ground, bleeding heavily and breathing hard. he wasn't sure, but he swore he could hear someone other than him, crying. he managed to open his one good eye and look at the woman. she had gotten of of felix and had been facing away from him, as if trying to hide something. Though in immense pain, he could see that she was indeed crying. he lifted himself up slowly, crawling to her side.

'Tamora…?' he said again, reaching for her shoulder. she pulled away quickly, head in her hands.

'Tamora…its me…Felix…you're husband.'

she screamed, her head in her hands.

Felix wasn't so sure what was happening anymore, but when he had touched her shoulder, he noticed that she felt warm, as if she was alive like he was, or at least partially. he tried again, reaching for her, but this time, didn't hesitate. she screamed louder the closer he got to her. he felt the ground begin to shake underneath him. The ground in-between he and the Tamora silhouette cracked and broke, as if an earthquake came through. his side of the game sunk as hers elevated. he quickly climbed onto the same side she was on and watched from above the ground he had been standing, on sink into darkness. the ground had stopped shaking, and all that was left was the island of land that floated in the middle of pure darkness. Felix turned to the woman again, she was still turned away.

'why did you do it…?' he heard her say.

'excuse me…?'

'why would you throw your life away like that?' she turned to felix with the face she didn't have.

'what in the hell made you think dying for me was an OK thing to do? Don't you know how much i need you!?'

Felix was taken aback, not expecting such an outburst from someone who he knew wasn't his wife, but resembled her.

'Tamora…i did it for you.'

'Bull shit! you know the rules, once you die outside of your game, theres no coming back, game OVER!' she smacked felix's face leaving a burning hand print on his cheek.

'you don't know how much i missed you…' she said quietly.

'come back to me Felix…'

'how…i don't know what to do from here.' he said quietly.

the figure rose her head, getting close to felix's face again. a bit startled, felix jerked back, nearly falling off the edge of the rest of the world that was closing in on them quickly.

'stay here, with me, Felix, your wife.' she reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

'you…' he began, 'you're not…my wife.'

Felix swore time had stopped for a second, because after he had said that, the figures grip on his hand had gone. he blinked, caught in an uncomfortable position in-between her, and the edge of the island.

suddenly, she squeezed Felix's hand tightly, the snapping of his bones forced him to scream. he tried to get his hand back, but she had already broken it. The figure had no features, but he could tell where her eyes were supposed to be, for they were glowing a bright flaming red. the place where her mouth would have been ripped open, exposing a mouth with many long, sharp teeth,a long pointy tongue and making the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. Felix pulled harder to escape the monster she had been becoming but the grip she had on his broken hand was unbreakable.

she pulled him closer to her and her sharp teeth that were sure to rip him to shreds.

he leaned back, pulling away from her, the ground beneath him giving way. he pushed harder, trying to snap off the ground he had been on into the darkness along with the rest of this twisted world. Tears streaming from his empty eyes, he only prayed for a miracle. either way, through it be falling into the black abyss of nothingness, or eaten by this monster, Felix was going to die. he took no chances. the ground beneath him broke off of the island, his hand slipped through her hands, and followed felix down into what he was sure, was **the end.**

**oooh~**

**what will happen next**

** w **

***dances***


	11. The Kings Final Words

Have you ever had a dream where you were falling, and you knew that sooner or later you were going to hit the ground, leaving all of your sins and memories to follow right behind you, their immense weight, trapping you under the tears of those who've mourned you?

you watch while they cry for the poor soul of someone who's life had been meaningless in the first place, yet they still care. you're left to wonder why all of this happened, but when you find out, even if it wasn't what you were expecting, you weren't fazed at all. you can't cry now because you've already started your walk home, back to where you've came from, back to the dirt of society, only to be forgotten a year later.

you sit on your hands, trying to get the attention of those who don't even know your name and pick at the scars of wounds that hadn't healed, only putting you in more pain.

truly, the world is a terrible place, but there isn't anything you can do, no amount of negotiation or reasoning can fix something that just cannot be fixed, for it isn't broken

Don't cry demon.

'who are you…?'

Felix jumped up, scanning the room quickly, recognizing every detail he saw. his breathing was heavy but settled quickly. he could see the yellow walls of his room, the many medals hung up on the wall, and the smell of fresh baked pie loomed in the air. Felix was beyond words, but he knew.

**He was home.**

Epilouge

Crimson Liquid no longer coursed down his body, his small body in which he dressed quickly to go see his beautiful white rise, his dynamite girl, the woman who sat in her apartment, awaiting his return. running through the nice-landers complex, greeting everybody with warm smiles and handshakes, he had no time to spare. through the central station he met two familiar faces he thought he'd never see again, stopping to hug the girl and the giant at the same time, telling them how much he's missed them, then continuing towards his love, who waited at the top of the castle he had taken over five days to scale. he blinked quickly, tears streaming from his eyes, parting his lips and smiling wide. he thanked god, he thanked and thanked and thanked all he could to the skies, to the heavens, to anyone who happened to be near to listen to the song of a man who had cheated death. his eyes shined bright, and his honey glows had returned, glowing brighter than they ever had before. he stopped at her front door, raised his gloved hand to the door and knocked.

Crimson liquid no longer coursed down his body, his small body in which stood outside of his beautiful white roses door, his dynamite girl, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, the woman who had opened the door seconds later.

"Evening mam'"

**All right, The End.**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**thanks for reading!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**phew… i'm going to be exhausted for school today**

**hahaha…**

**ah, it was worth it.**

**i own nothing but the telling of this story, characters portrayed in this fic. all belong to Disney.**

**WIR FOREVER!**


End file.
